Wolverine
by PeopleAreSoPettyAndTiny-Thor
Summary: How I think the film should have ended/what I think should have happend, The Wolverines get a new ally in their fight against the invading North Koreans. This is from the 2013 film by the way, if I've put it in the wrong one could someone let me know where it should go? No slash, I might like slash pairings (especially Stony) but I can't handle incest, at all. T for some swearing.


**Hey guys! I watched Red Dawn not long ago and I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I stayed up last night to write it. If any of you guys reading this are following Ticking Time Bombs or The Fight Within, I'm really really sorry about the lack of updates, it's GCSE time at the moment so I've got 17 exams over the course of a month so I've been doing a load of revision (suprisingly) and I've got an evil case of writers block on those two at the moment, sorry again, just so you know I am working on them as much as I can so it shouldn't be too long. I hope you enjoy guys, I'd really appreciate it if you could leave me a review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red Dawn, sadly if I did it might have gone like this with plenty of slash pairings and The Avengers and Jed being Thor thrown in...**

* * *

Matt sat in the forest, thinking. He was upset, no he was more than that he was depressed, emotionally fragile and felt like he was going to explode. He'd thought it was bad when Dad had been shot, then he'd been angry at Jed for being so detatched, though later he'd been proved wrong when he'd 'accidently' overheard his brother crying one night. He never thought of his brother as an emotionless soldier after that.

But it was so much worse now though, he'd lost his father and now the only family he'd had left, his big brother.

He stayed there, near their old hideout, where he and Jed had both been, he had memories of him here. Maybe they hadn't gotten along all that well when they were here, but they had memories like the deer in the woods with Robert and laughing . He liked it when his brother laughed, it stopped him from looking so old, like the world was resting on his shoulders he looked more like the brother Matt remembered, before Mom... before all of this shit kicked off.

* * *

They carried on, they never stopped. The Wolverines had gained more numbers, and each and every time Matt used the same speech, the speech Jed had used at the start, and each and everytime he became overly emotional and almost cried.

They faught the invaders the North Koreans, it's what they'd allways do, it was what they did best. Killing, blowing shit up and causing chaos. They revelled in it, and they allways would.

* * *

Though after a while Matt noticed more explosions and killings happening, ones that weren't caused by The Wolverines . Though it was a similar style to their's, except it was much more methodical, brutal and even more perfectly executed. Whoever was responsible for this was killing Koreans fast and violently. More than once they'd arrived somewhere to do a little killing of their own and found the building burning and falling apart while the Koreans outside were dead and littered with lead and knife wounds.

Whoever it was, he or she was good, very good and people had started calling him/her Wolverine, whoever it was never left signs they'd been there (except dead bodies and blown up buildings). But people had seen a single person leaving a building that soon blew up, and decided to call said person Wolverine. Matt had long since decided that they were completely and totally un originall.

* * *

Matt launched himself up the stairs of the building, taking two at a time with Toni and a couple of other recruits (Jill and Mark) behind him. As he rounded the last corner of the stairs he ducked, rolled and came up underneath the window which he quickly smashed before he leapt up and went to fire at the Koreans on the opposite building, which was a much lower level than the one they were in.

"What the fuck?" Mark gasped as they all gaped over at the dead bodies littered all over the roof. Though one soldier still stood, aiming his gun at a lone figure who quickly rolled then pulled out a pistol and shot the soldier in the head. The soldier fell on the floor, dead with one shot.

The figure turned and stared at them, it was easy to see that Wolverine was male, he raised one hand and saluted before he took off and jumped over the other end of the building, out of sight. Matt had no doubt he'd survive.

* * *

They saw him often after that, mostly just glimpses of a long coat billowing behind as he raced away from a crumbling building, filled with dead bodies and about to blow up. Though somtimes they'd find him creeping accross the opposite side of a room, gun in hand and hood pulled up shadowing his face like allways, and they'd end up working together, kind-of. Though he allways took the most difficult and dangerous tasks, he never talked and never showed his face or any skin other than his hands, allthough he was allways quick, efficent and brutal in his killings.

Matt often got a weird sense of familiarity around Wolverine. He'd caught the mysterious stranger staring at him a few times and he'd allways had this tense posture and air around him as if he was tired of waiting for something or someone.

* * *

The Wolverines and Wolverine were working together on blowing up a North Korean filled building, even containing some of the lead commanders. Matt was sat near Wolverine as he wrote out his plans, Matt added his thoughts and was suprised when Wolverine used them, it was strangely comfortable sat there with him. Matt was talking while Wolverine put pen to paper in order to communticate with him, when their building started shaking with the pounding of timed feet stamping up the stairs.

"OUT EVERYBODY OUT!" Matt screamed as he leapt up, ushering the others past him and out their emergency exit. He looked around for Wolverine and saw him running towards the pounding of the soldiers feet, he gasped and nearly fell over in shock. Wolverine's hood had fallen down, and as the guy ran away with a heavy gun in his arms, a head of familiar blonde hair turned to glance at him and startled as he saw Matt stood stock still, his jaw hanging open in shock, he quickly turned and started shooting at the invading soldiers.

"JED!" Matt screamed as his brother, who he thought had been dead, ran into the fray of buletts below. Matt quickly grabbed his gun and charged in after Jed and covered him like they'd trained so often, he fired bullet after bullet and killed soldier after soldier, though none of it compared to Jed. Jed was a one man killing machince, he'd never seen his brother in full military mode and he would have been quite happy not to see it, ever. His brother's face was completely void of any emotion at all, he shot them down without even a flicker in his face and was cold and deadly when he had to use a knife he had hidden, or snap a neck with a flick of his wrist. Matt ignored the slight irrational fear he suddenly had for his brother and continued shooting at those he could from his vantage position above them.

It ended quickly, Matt was breathing heavily as he watched the man infront of him as if he might disappear like a kind of mirage, while Jed calmly searched them for weapons and ammo. Once he'd finished he walked up quietly to stand infront of Matt, he swallowed thickly and reached out slowly as if afraid that Matt would run away from him.

"Matty," Jed tried to get out past the lump in his throat, he didn't get much of a chance though as Matt threw himself into his brother's arms. They both clutched at each other, tears trailing down their cheeks as they regained their family, security and hope.

After awhile they managed to stop clutching at each other and wander back to the hideout and just talk, they talked about everything, fixed the broken bridges, though mostly Matt just revelled in the fact that Jed was alive and that he had family again.

"So, you're Wolverine huh?"

"Well, it's not like I chose that title." Jed smirked at him as they reached the door, Matt opened his mouth to warn Jed that Toni had been an emotional wreck for awhile and would be amazed and so, so happy to see him what with him not being dead and all. He never got the chance though as they heard the thud of a pile of logs falling to the ground and a shrill scream.

"JED!" Toni screamed as she crashed into him at full force, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed into his neck, and mumbled that this had better be real and he'd better not be a figment of her imagination or something.

"I'm here Toni, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Jed said as he held her close and smiled over her shoulder at Matty, he wasn't stupid, he could read his little brother like a book "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**People Are So Petty And Tiny (it's a Thor quote from the Avengers)**

**x**


End file.
